


FEEDING SAMMY UP

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trials are over and it's time for Dean to do what he does best. Take care of his little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FEEDING SAMMY UP

SUPNSUPNSUPNSUPN

Ashen-faced, Sam shoved away his plate.

Dean pushed it back in front of him, piling a slab of meatloaf onto it, along with some corn and a biscuit slathered with butter. "Come on. Eat," he ordered.

"I can't." The smell of the food wafted up to Sam's nose and he looked a little nauseous.

"Just try, Sammy," Dean said coaxingly. "One bite. It'll help wake up your appetite up."

Sam sighed resignedly and stabbed an apathetic fork into the meatloaf. He looked up at Dean, who nodded encouragingly. "Come on, brother. The trials are over. Time to start getting better."


End file.
